


Pieces

by forkaisoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forkaisoo/pseuds/forkaisoo
Summary: "You told me you loved meSo why did you go away?"
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> kasalanan to ni taylor swift
> 
> nag twi-twitter lang ako tapos bigla ko to naisip. hindi ko din alam bakit ko sinulat to. tinamad na din ako basahin HAHAHA sorry na agad sa mga maling grammar ✌️ 
> 
> listen to last kiss by taylor swift while reading

Chirping of birds, noises coming from the kitchen, cool and calm breeze rustling by a tree, and the sound of cute little puppies barking and playing together are kyungsoo's typical alarm clock for the past 2 weeks. He stared at the ceiling for a moment and rubbed his eyes before wearing his eyeglasses. He stood up and did his morning routine. After that he went to the bedside table to charge his cellphone and leave the room.

Kyungsoo is welcomed by the smell of pancakes and puppies _that obviously was the reason why he suddenly woke up at 7am_. The puppies rushed to him after they heard the door closed and Kyungsoo bent his knee to greet the puppies. "kayo ang liit liit nyo pero sobrang lakas ng tahol nyo" kyungsoo said to the puppies "mana talaga kayo sa magulang nyo" he added before standing up and completely went to the kitchen.

"good morning" kyungsoo greeted the person who was cooking the pancakes. "good morning himala naunahan mo magising si chanyeol" kyungsoo laughed at his best friend "ingay kasi nito nila toben eh" kyungsoo laughed and went beside baekhyun "tulungan na kita, ano pa bang iluluto?" he asked "bacon nalang naman and coffee" baekhyun said after flipping the pancakes "ako na dito gising mo na si chanyeol para may babe time pa kayo, alam ko naman yung timpla ng coffee na gusto nyo eh" kyungsoo volunteered, baekhyun wasted no time and run to their room and shouted at kyungsoo "mabilis lang to promise!" kyungsoo chuckled and continued cooking.

"ano ba babe ilang araw ka na hindi nag ririce" baekhyun scolded his boyfriend after he saw chanyeol getting a bread instead of rice. "i already told you ayoko ng mapayat ka, hiwalayan kita dyan eh" baekhyun threatened his boyfriend. Kyungsoo and chanyeol just laughed at baekhyun. baekhyun is always like this when Kyungsoo starts to move into their apartment temporarily. He always tells some corny stories, and sometimes he will tease and scold chanyeol for no valid reason. _He just wants to clear the atmosphere and Kyungsoo felt that._

After seconds, the table became silent and only the sound of spoon and fork and the loud chewing of baekhyun filled the entire room. He heard chanyeol clear his throat and say "ano nang balak mo soo?" kyungsoo stopped eating and stared at his coffee. "ewan" kyungsoo nonchalantly answered the question and sip his coffee. Baekhyun took this time to tell his best friend what was on his mind. He doesn't want kyungsoo to be stocked here forever and he certainly doesn't want his best friend to suffer for long.

“Hindi pwedeng ewan soo. Hindi pwedeng ganto nalang. Dalawang linggo ka na hindi umuuwi sa condo mo dahil nga ano? Naaalala mo si jongin sa bawat sulok ng bahay mo. Dalawang linggo ka na hindi nagpupunta ng restaurant mo, dalawang linggo ka na hindi nag ta trabaho, dalawang linggo ka na walang ginagawa kundi mag mukmok dito.” baekhyun looked at his best friend and sighed. “Noong subsob ako sa trabaho nagalit sa akin si jongin at hiniwalayan ako, ngayon namang nag papahinga ako nagagalit ka din” kyungsoo answered bitterly while still looking at his food “Hindi ko alam san ako lulugar” he added.

The couple looked at each other with sad eyes and chanyeol gestured to Baekhyun to come at kyungsoo. Baekhyun stood up, carried his chair and moved beside kyungsoo. Kyungsoo felt baekhyun at his side and look up at his best friend “I’m sorry pati kayo naaabala ko” kyungsoo said with cracked voice, still trying not to cry. _no, not in front of his two bestfriends and definitely not in front of their waiting foods_. “Parang ewan naman to eh” baekhyun said with an almost cracking voice. He felt sorry for kyungsoo. He felt sad for his best friend who was the reason why he and chanyeol met. He feels sad for his best friend. “Hindi ko naman sinasabi na abala ka and you know you never are” he placed his hand on kyungsoo’s lap “ang sa akin lang, please wag ka naman ganito. Stop torturing yourself, I know you still need time. You need so much time to process everything and to completely move forward but not like this please? I may not know the feeling, di ko man nararamdaman yung nararamdaman mo but hey, we’re still here and we are more than willing to help you. I just don’t want you to completely lose yourself. Ang payat mo na, wala na yung chubby cheeks mo” kyungsoo laughed “Alam kong katuwang mo naman si kuya seungsoo sa restaurant pero iba pa din kapag ikaw yung nandoon alam mo yon.”

kyungsoo used to wake up in the morning feeling excited because he’s looking forward to go to work. To go to his restaurant, and he’s looking forward to greet the tanned skin man who always fetches him everytime he goes to work. Kyungsoo felt the tears running down his face _sabi nya hindi sya iiyak eh bwisit na baekhyun_.

“Aga naman ng words of wisdom mo” He joked and wiped his tears “I just don’t get it” still wiping his tears, he looked from baekhyun to chanyeol and to baekhyun again. "Alam mo ba one time when we we're talking about our future, sinabi nya na papakasalan nya ako. He said na he will propose simple lang, naka boxer, wlaang damit tapos habang kumakain daw kami. Inasar ko pa nga sya na ako ang mag popropose" he laughed bitterly “ kase gusto nya sya ang mag po-propose” he paused for a second, still finding the right words to say “Edi hinayaan ko nalang sya, sabi ko if sya ang mag po propose mag iipon nalang ako ng todo para sa kasal. I planned it all you know right? kahit maaga pa para isipin yun” he asked baekhyun crying _tangina ano ba sabi ko hindi ako iiyak eh_ “I didn’t know na baka nawawalan na pala ako ng oras sa kanya kakaipon ko para sa kasal namin. nakakalimutan ko na minsan yung mga occasions, important events of our lives and most importantly, baka nakalimutan ko na pala sya”

the couple who’s also crying because of kyungsoo are just listening. The two were one of the witness of how jongin and kyungsoo fell in love with each other. They are always at Kyungsoo and Jongin's side everytime the two will have a fight. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are there through the couple’s ups and downs.

“I love him so much, and i can’t imagine my life without him baek” kyungsoo couldn’t stop himself from crying. _last, tangina sinabi nyang hindi sya iiyak eh_. Baekhyun brought Kyungsoo close to him and let the latter lean on his shoulder. Chanyeol who’s quiet when the _drama_ started suddenly spoke. “let it out. ang tagal mo din iniwasan pag usapan to” when baekhyun find kyungsoo knocking at their door, carrying some bags and carrying a broken heart, the latter did not speak a single word and just went to the couple’s guest room and by just that, the couple knew what was the reason why kyungsoo suddenly came to their apartment.

The three went silent and just let kyungsoo cry. After making sure that kyungsoo was already calmed, baekhyun spoke “I think it’s time para mag usap kayo, clear things out and wag nyo nang patagalin to, mas mahihirapan kayo pareho” kyungsoo just sighed. He knew himself that it would take a lot of courage to face his ex boyfriend. “I’ll talk to him i just need some time” kyungsoo said.

It took another 5 days for kyungsoo to finally have the courage to talk to his ex. Their last conversation with each other didn’t go well, there were yelling, blaming, and crying which led them to end their relationship. After closing his laptop, he stood up to go to the bathroom but before he could leave his chair, he heard his phone’s notification. He opened it and jongin’s message came up. _i'm on my way, ingat ka._ Kyungsoo felt nervous, he don't know why but he's looking forward gong home with jongin. _he wants their conversation to go well and he wants to be back in jongin's arms._

"Kumain ka na ba?" Kyungsoo asked jongin after the latter enter his condo "Hindi pa" jongin answered, waiting for kyungsoo to finish locking the door. "Nagluto ako, can you wait for a while? matatapos din naman na to" kyungsoo asked jongin, avoiding his ex boyfriend's eyes "yeah sure" jongin said while still staring at kyungsoo. Kyungsoo rushed to his kitchen and finished what was he doing. 

Kyungsoo and jongin are now watching a movie in kyungsoo's living room, before they are cuddling whenever watching movies but now are far away with each other, still looking for the sign when will they open the topic. Just for a while kyungsoo spoke "i'm sorry" eyes still on the tv. Jongin look at him, unable to return his apology, he stare at kyungsoo waiting for the latter to look at him and as if kyungsoo heard him, the latter move his eyes to his ex boyfriend. "i'm sorry too" jongin said. The tears that kyungsoo had been holding back since he saw jongin ran down his face "i'm sorry but i think it's the best if we end this here"

kyungsoo froze. He didn't expect the words that came out from jongin's mouth _akala ko ba kaya nakipag usap kase makikipag ayos? akala ko ba maaayos pa to? akala ko ba hindi pa huli ang lahat? akala ko ba..._ Kyungsoo is panicking, he can't open his mouth because of too much crying. Jongin went near to trembling kyungsoo, he held his ex's hands and look at his eyes "it's for the both of us soo, ang daming nangyari. let's... let's break up and be the better version of ourselves and-" kyungsoo cannot take what jongin was saying and cut the latter "what do you mean be the better version of ourselves? Ano ba jongin? tatlong taon na tayo tapos sasabihin mo sa akin yan?" kyungsoo didn't want to shout at jongin but he cannot help himself to. "Sabihin mo nga may iba ka na ba kaya mo to sinasabi? alam ko nawalan ako ng oras sayo pero pwede naman natin tong ayusin diba? pwede antin tong pag usapan _love"_ kyungsoo begged

"Kyungsoo wala akong iba. maniwala ka man o hindi wala at alam mo sa sarili mo na ikaw lang ang mahal ko" jongin stop talking, still thinking if he should tell kyungsoo what's on his mind "then ano?? jongin anong dahilan?" kyungsoo asked, still a crying messed. "kyungsoo" jongin stop again "after we graduated i told you that i'm going to marry you. i told you that i'm going to spend the rest of my life with you and after that you act differently. I know you have your dreams and i have mine, but kyungsoo habang tumatagal napapansin ko na hindi na ako kasama sa mga pangarap at plano mo sa buhay" jongin lost it and cried "jongin ano bang sinasabi mo?" kyungsoo asked jongin, confused. "you're part of my dreams and my plans ano ba, maayos naman tayo _love_ ah?" kyungsoo added.

"you just thought we're okay, but we were not" jongin suddenly straight his voice. "you kept on thinking about the future, our future pero hindi mo namamalayan nawawala na ang present natin. kyungsoo for the past six months alam mong hindi na okay ang relasyon natin, alam mong i tried many damn times reaching you out because i needed you. kyungsoo ako din naman, may pangarap na inaabot. pero hindi kita kinalimutan. hindi ko kinalimutan na nasa isang relasyon pala ako" jongin cried again. he's hurting because he felt kyungsoo forget him. he's hurting because he love kyungsoo so much and it's not easy for him to cut their ties but he thinks this is for the best. 

"jongin..... jongin i didn't forget you ano ba. i was just busy but i didn't forget you" kyungsoo said reaching for jongin's hand "no, kyungsoo. stop saying those things dahil alam mo din sa sarili mo. kyungsoo.... i know sinabi ko na i want to marry you but that doesn't mean na i will marry you as soon as possible. you were blinded by the fact that i'm so sure of you which is fucking true, yeah i'm so fucking sure of you that's why i said na papakasalan kita when the time comes kaya you busy yourself working kasi sinabi mo na nag iipon ka para sa kasal natin but kyungsoo, we're still young. i'm still starting sa pagiging engineer and you, you have one restaurant. i get it, na gusto mong mag ipon for our future but soo"

jongin didn't find the courage to finish what was he saying, he bow his head down, still crying, his chest heaved up and down as he look at his crying ex boyfriend "soo, you kept on thinking about the future without knowing that you are slowly losing me, your present" kyungsoo held jongin's face "kyungsoo ang sakit" jongin held kyungsoo's hands on his face "ang sakit sakit kase i feel like na okay lang sayo mawalan ng oras para sa akin. na okay lang sayo na palagi naman akong nasa tabi mo that's why you didn't notice na i'm not okay. Kyungsoo i'm not okay... i'm not okay and it hurts. it fucking hurts" kyungsoo hates it everytime jongin cries but right now, he can't believe that he's the reason why jongin is crying his heart out. he hates it everytime jongin will hurt himself when he always try to cooked food for kyungsoo but ended up burning himself but now, jongin is hurting not because he burn himself from cooking but because of kyungsoo.

maybe jongin was right. maybe he was blinded because all he knew was jongin will never leave him. maybe he got too confident about their relationship, maybe he just didn't notice but he's slowly losing jongin, maybe it's really his fault. 

"I'm so sorry" kyungsoo said after pulling jongin for a hug. "i'm sorry" he repeated follow by another sorry, and another. "i'm sorry, i love you" jongin said before pulling away and plant a kiss on kyungsoo's forehead. jongin stand up, took his wallet and leave kyungsoo crying. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic hehe sorry na *crying emoji* *crying emoji* may kasunod pa to kapag ginalaw na ng kaisoo ang baso cheurk


End file.
